michaels big dinner
by angel03618
Summary: Michael must prepare for one of the biggest challenges he's ever had to face, Dinner with the Deluca's! i don't own roswell
1. Getting Ready

"Are you finished?" Yelled a Maria DeLuca from her boyfriend Michael Gurein's apartment. "No I'm not. No where near ready!" "Michael! Your being ridiculous! Grow up! Its just dinner!" Maria replied. "Yeah dinner with your mother!" Michael yelled from the bathroom. "Stop being such a baby and come out, so I can see what your wearing" she yelled through the bathroom door, "and make sure it's not going to offend my mother" she added to herself.

He finally came out 5 minutes later. He was clean. He was decent. He had that cute, worried expression on his face. God how she loved that expression on him. It made him seem… human. She loved that he could seem human. Especially since he worked so hard not to be. He looked almost romantic when he acted human. Sometimes she forgot that he was an alien, he was just her rude boyfriend, that she wouldn't change for the world.

"Oooohhhhh" she said, with a little worried note in her voice. "What? What is it? Is my shirt not clean enough? Cos I scrubbed it. I swear. I even ironed it." He managed to work himself into a panic with that one sentence. Maria started giggling uncontrollably. He stopped and looked at he. "There's nothing funny about this, every time your mother and I have met, I've done or said something wrong. It can't happen this time. I won't let it." Michael said this with a straight face and was very serious. So Maria giggled harder. Now her was giving her the serious 'stop-messing-with-me' look.

"Oh, come on, your killing the buzz." Said Maria smiling a seductive smile that made Michael stomach squirmy. He hated it when she did that. The problem was, that, she knew it happened. Every time. "Well. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, it's just, you don't look like you. Mess the hair." Said Maria very seriously. "Are you kidding? It took me half an hour to get it to sit this way," said Michael, causing Maria to giggle… again. "You can stop now." Said Michael. "I'm sorry, but… you just sounded so… gay." Said Maria. A stream of giggles followed that one sentence. Causing Michael to look at her and mess his hair. She did it again! She got her way again! Damn her and her cuteness. Like usual she knew what he was thinking. "I'm not cute." She said. "Now go and get in the jetta, while I go pee." She said already half way to the bathroom.


	2. marias thoughts

Maria and Michael walked up the pathway to her house. "Are you sure I'm ok? That I'll be fine? What if I'm not? What if I blow it big time? What it-" Michael was cut off by Maria, "Michael, not being confident is a _great_ way to blow it. So breathe. Be calm. And smile." She said with an example smile on her face. There it was. That smile that made his knees weak.

"Ok your right. I can do this. It'll be fine. I'll be fine."

They walked through the front door. They had heard giggling come from the kitchen. _Hmmm. That's odd, mum should be here alone. Preparing dinner for her, Michael and I. _Maria thought in a suspicious manner. She just shrugged it off. They walked up the hall and peered through the kitchen door. Maria could not believe what she saw. Her mother, in the arms of Valenti!!! That is so wrong!!! What is she thinking? With Valenti? Ewwww!!! Grosse!!! "Oh, Maria, I didn't hear the car pull up. How long have you been standing there?" Said Maria's mother, a little flushed. "Not long, why? Did we interrupt something?" "No, no it's not like that. Um, ready for dinner? We're having Italian. Your favorite."

They all took their seats. Michael, next to Maria. Amy next to Jim. "I hope you don't mind but I thought this could be like a double date for us all." Said Amy with a tad of nervousness in her voice. "Oh, but I thought that you were, ahhh, taking a break while I was in my, 'I like boys' stage, so you could watch out for me, and not get distracted." Said Maria. She wasn't happy with this new change. She never did like change. Not after she chased her dad's car along the street the day he left. She couldn't deal with anyone leaving her. That's why she fell apart more that everyone else after Alex died. That's why she hadn't sung in months.

Her whole world had changed when her dad left. She had finally adjusted to that, and then found out aliens were real. She had just adjusted to that then Sean walked through those crashdown doors. Again, her life had been turned upside down. Then Alex died! He left her just as her dad did. Just as Sean did over and over. In and out of jail like it was fashionable. Now her mum was dating Valenti!

"Are you ok?" Michael whispered in her ear. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about something. It's not important. I just got carried away." They both looked across the table at Amy and Jim. Amy was picking up his fork full of spaghetti putting it in his mouth. "That is embarrassing." Maria had said it with a straight face. Michael knew she wasn't kidding.

Amy looked at them. She had a serious look in her eyes now. "Listen, I wanted this dinner to happen to tell you that, I am happy you two are dating, I know I said this to you, Michael, right after Alex died-" there it was. That phrase. _After Alex died. _A tear rolled down Maria's cheek. Her mother voice faded away. She was in a place where she was alone. Not that there was much difference to a normal day. She'd wake up, go to school, be with her friends and feel happy. Then she'd get home, her mum was always, either, at work, out of town or out with one of her friends.

The only time she'd ever felt lonely. Scared of her thoughts. Scared that this is reality. Scared that in reality she really is alone, and that her friends are just figments of her imagination. But completely terrified that in reality she loved her dad. After all he had done she still loved him more than anyone else in the world, as most daughters do. Another tear ran down her cheek, and she felt a warm hand brush it away. It brought her back to him. Back to Michael who still cupped her face, waiting for another tear to fall, and it did. She looked around to find that Valenti and her mother had gone. "They went outside to sit on the chair, to talk." He said gently. "I didn't even notice." Maria said in a shaking voice.

They went into the lounge room where Maria was laying on top of Michael, singing an old lullaby to calm herself. It put Michael to sleep. Soon after Maria fell asleep as well.

Amy had said goodnight to Jim, and walked inside. She took off her jacket and looked over to the couch. She smiled and pulled a blanket over both of them and walked upstairs, and got in to bed, and went to sleep herself.

Although Maria had kept drifting in and out of dinner, it had been a success. Michael had understood that he will always be apart of the family. He had even thanked her for that. It had been sweet and now her family was almost complete.


End file.
